ADMINISTRATION CORE: Abstract The Administrative Core will have overall responsibility for administrative management, reporting and communication between components of the Program Project Grant, the External Advisory Committee, NIH and the FHCRC, and members of the community. The long-term goal of the Administrative Core is to ensure that the scope of work described in the application is accomplished in an efficient and compliant manner. This will be accomplished by: (Aim 1) Organizational and administrative management of the overall program; (Aim 2) Planning and coordination of research activities.